Eastern Kingdoms
|loc=Eastern Azeroth |level=1-60, 70, 80-85 }} The Eastern Kingdoms (a few times called AzerothLands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:...the Arathi assured them the land would always belong to all peoples and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. Together, the humans constructed the fortress city of Strom...Lands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:The envoy explained that long after the destruction wrought by the Maelstrom, some of the survivors had made their way to northern Azeroth and established a new kingdom, called Quel’Thalas, and a new source of magical power, called the Sunwell.World of Warcraft manual, p.106 Quote:There are no flight paths across the ocean linking Kalimdor and Azeroth. Quote:The Argus Wake might run deep through the continent of Azeroth.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.362 Quote:On both Kalimdor and Azeroth, war and time have left much of the land in ruins, and civilization is often limited to the land enclosed inside city walls.Dark Factions, p. 11 Quote:but they exist on coastlines throughout the world — Azeroth, Kalimdor, and Northrend all boast tribes of murlocs.) are the eastern continents on the world of Azeroth.Lands of Conflict, 11, 66, 77, 78, 176, 178. The Eastern Kingdoms is made up from a group of smaller continents (Azeroth, Khaz Modan and Lordaeron) formed from the original continent of Kalimdor following the Great Sundering. The Eastern Kingdoms lie to the east of the Great Sea and to the west of the Forbidding Sea. The central part of the Eastern Kingdoms is dominated by the Khaz Mountains and the Redridge Mountains. Both cover several zones. The Eastern Kingdom's western counterpart is the continent of Kalimdor. The Eastern Kingdoms include the three continents of Lordaeron,Lands of Conflict, pg. 85 Khaz Modan,Lands of Conflict, pg. 33, 66 and Azeroth.Lands of Conflict, pg. 40 The Eastern Kingdoms are the homes of the undead, dwarves, gnomes, humans, and the few remaining high elves. An old map that was on the Blizzard web site and the Warcraft RPG shows that the Eastern Kingdoms are divided into three continents: * Lordaeron * Khaz Modan * Azeroth Quel'Thalas seems to make up a fourth continent in some maps. Most of the time, it appears that the Eastern Kingdoms are divided into only three continents, as Quel'Thalas is shown as part of northern Lordaeron. However the entrance to Quel'Thalas is at this time boarded up (opened up in The Burning Crusade). Capital cities Alliance *Ironforge (in Dun Morogh, Khaz Modan) *Stormwind (in Elwynn Forest, Azeroth) *Gnomeregan (in Dun Morogh, Khaz Modan) (currently taken over by troggs and leper gnomes) Horde *Undercity (in Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron) Battlegrounds *Alterac Valley - Alterac Mountains *Arathi Basin - Arathi Highlands Dungeons * Deadmines 15-23 * Shadowfang Keep 18-24 * The Stockade 22-25 * Gnomeregan 28-35 * Scarlet Monastery 29-40 ** Graveyard 29-32 ** Library 31-35 ** Armory 33-37 ** Cathedral 36-40 * Uldaman (31-40) * Temple of Atal'Hakkar (41-52) * Blackrock Mountain ** Blackrock Depths 48-60 ** Molten Core 60 ** Blackrock Spire 52-60 *** Lower Blackrock Spire 52-61 *** Upper Blackrock Spire 55-61 ** Blackwing Lair 60 * The Plaguelands ** Naxxramas 60 ** Scholomance 54-60 ** Stratholme 54-60 * Zul'Gurub 60 Races Per Faction Alliance * * * * * Horde * * * * * See also * Maps Image:Eassternkingdoms2.JPG Image:LordaeronLoC.JPG|Lordaeron in Lands of Conflict. Image:WoWLordaeron.jpg|Lordaeron in the World of Warcraft manual. Image:KhazModan.JPG|Khaz Modan in Lands of Conflict. Image:WoWKhazModan.jpg|Khaz Modan in the World of Warcraft manual. Image:AzerothLoC.JPG|Azeroth in Lands of Conflic''t. Image:WoWAzeroth.jpg|Azeroth in the ''World of Warcraft manual. Image:Easternkingdoms.jpg|Three continents. Image:Easternkingdoms2.JPG|Four continents. Image:Easternkingdoms2.jpg Image:War2.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms in Warcraft II, four continents. Image:AzerothAlpha.jpg|As it appeared on the minimap in patch 0.5.3. References External links ;Old de:Östliche Königreiche Category:Azeroth Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Regions Category:Lands of Conflict